Lost Soul
by bandssavedher
Summary: Jack and Jamie have a strange relationship, but when something horrible happens, will love win? (I don't do good summaries, you should just read the story) But this is dedicated to The Secret Winds, she writes amazing stuff, so check her out. Warnings: SLASH, self harm, swearing, alcohol use. This is a BenneFrost
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N This is my first time writing slash so pretty please tell me how it is. This is going to be pretty fluffy, and an ongoing thingy so yeah I want at least 3 reviews for another chapter but more will give you more chapters. ~ Morgan)**

* * *

Jamie sat on the edge of his bed, doodling aimlessly in his sketchbook. He looked down as his tongue darted past his lips, and his pencil danced across the paper. "Another day, another sketch of Jack." He muttered, looking at the drawing. "It's been five years, Jack." He put down the sketchbook and buried his head in his hands, elbows resting against his knees. "Where are you?" The hot tears slid down his face, dripping off of his cheeks and onto the blue carpet below him. It was the middle of December, and a cold frost was creeping over Burgess, unknown to Jamie, who remained holed up in his room. Jack was at work, winter at hand, he was doing his thing. He paid special detail to Jamie's window, drawing hearts around the edges, and a large snowflake in the center, before tapping on the window with his staff. Jamie looked up suddenly. "Oh my God. Jack!" Jamie strode over to the window and threw it open.

"In the flesh." Jack smirked, floating outside Jamie's window. "You gonna let me in?"

"Oh, yeah sorry." Jamie moved out of the way, and Jack floated in, and onto Jamie's bed. "So hey."

"where were you?" Jamie demanded. "For those five years, where we're you?" No one has had snow for five years, but Burgess. One day in december."

"Jamie. I'll tell you. Not now. Today, but not right now, please."

"Fine." Jamie lie down on the bed next to Jack, careful to lay on the sketchbook so Jack didn't see it. His hand fell next to Jack's, the backs of their hands just touching. Jamie blushed at the contact, but didn't move his hand. "So. How've you been?" Jamie asked in a feeble attempt to make conversation.

"I've been horrible, thanks for asking." Jack shot back snidely. Jamie stood up, taken aback by Jack's comment. "I'm sorry." Jack whispered, regaining composure. "Hey, what's this?"

"Nothing!" Jamie gasped, diving for the book. "It's nothing." Jack pulled the book out of Jamie's grasp, and floated up to the ceiling. "Jack, stop!"

"Just let me see." Jack was confused, and slightly hurt by Jamie's persistence not to let him see the book. Of course, it made Jack want to see it even more. He opened the book. "Jamie?" He called down to Jamie was lying face-down on his bed. "Did you draw these?"

"Yeah." He groaned into his pillow. "Go ahead. Make fun."

"Why would I do that?" He drifted down to the bed, and sat down next to Jamie. "These are good."

"Really? I hate them. I can't draw."

"Are you joking?" Jack scoffed at Jamie. "These are amazing."

"Don't try to make me feel better." Jamie muttered, sitting up. "They're of you."

"I saw." Jack smiled. "I looked hotter than I already am."

"That you are." Jamie agreed. His eyes widened. "I mean, uh, I'm just saying, oh god." He groaned, and flopped over again. Jack just smirked at the brunette.

"You think I'm hot?" Jack chuckled.

"It's not a lie." Jamie said without thinking.

"Really now?" Jack was smirking looking at Jamie with his striking blue eyes. "Am I?"

"Oh my god I'm so stupid." Jamie groaned and buried his head in his blankets. "Sorry if this is weird for you."

"Maybe I like it." Jack winked, even though Jamie couldn't see him. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Jamie lied.

"C'mon! You're my best friend, you can tell me anything."

"I know, but I still have questions!"

"Ask me anything."

"Tell me why you left me for EIGHT YEARS." Jamie stood up and balled his fists.

"You know I'll tell you when I'm ready."

"Where were you when Sophie was in hospital?"

"Sophie was in hospital?"

"Yes! She was! Jack, she was assaulted! She has major trauma."

"Oh God I-"

"Not done." Jamie seethed. "How about when my parents divorced? When my dog died? When I came out of the closet, and my dad disowned me, and my mom wouldn't take me in? When I literally ripped a vocal chord screaming for you to come back because I _missed_ you? Because I _needed_ you?"

"You did?" Jack's voice was barely past a shadow of a whisper. "Jamie, I-"

"I need to know where you were!" Jamie's face was red, and tear-streaked.

"A-alright." Jack wiped his palms on his trousers, and looked up at Jamie, who sat back down. "Well, it's a long story."

"Do I seem like I'm in a hurry?"

"That's fair. Well, the last time I saw you, you were ten, correct?" Jamie nodded in response, his hair flopping around his face. "Well, you've grown up since then. I couldn't explain it to you, when you were young." Jack gulped. "When I left, I was flying around Burgess and I heard a noise. It sounded like you crying, on the other side of town. I was worried that it was pitch and that he had done something to hurt you." Another gulp. "Well it was Pitch."

"He's back?" Jamie's eyes widened with fear.

"No." Jack shook his head. "He kidnapped me. He used me. He used me as his _toy_, as his play-thing. I hate him even more now. I wish I could have come back sooner." Tears fell rapidly down his face, falling as snow. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault." Jamie sat down next to Jack, and began rubbing his back.

"I left you."

"You had a reason. I can't blame you. I just really hate Pitch."

"That makes two of us." Jack laughed humorlessly, and stood up. "Thanks for everything." He made his way over to the window, and opened it.

"Where are you going?" Jamie asked, worry filling his voice.

"I can't get to close to you, or I'll fall in love with you." Jack had one leg out the window. "You'll grow old, and I'll live forever. You'll die, and I'll never see you again, and I'll never get over it." Both legs out the window. "Come here really quick." Tears were pouring down both of their faces, as Jamie walked slowly over to his best friend. "I love you, Jamie Bennett." Jack whispered, cupping Jamie's face. He placed his lips on the brunette's. It was slow and sweet, their lips moving in sync. "Remember that." And with those parting words, he was gone, taken by the icy wind that swept through the town.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Well howdy again. There was some confusion about how long jack was gone but it was eight year. Originally I put five, but then changed It. Also this story is mysterious to be suspenseful and stuff. The Guardians will show up (eventually) and I will explain where Jamie is staying as well as the backstory. Calm down. It's okaY. This may be seriously triggering, so if you've had self-harm problems, please do not read this chapter i wil fill you in on this chapter in the A/N of the next chapter. I say again: HEAVILY TRIGGERING.**

* * *

"Jack!" Jamie screamed from his window. "Jack, please come back!" Jamie looked hopefully up an down the deserted street. It was past midnight, and everyone sensible was indoors, and not roaming the streets. "Jack. I'm scared." He whispered, walking over to his bed. A thin haze of black sand blew in the window, and blew into Jamie, who began trembling, as he fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

_"Jamie. We need to talk."_

_"About what, dad?" Jamie put the plate he was drying on the counter and turned to face his mother._

_"I heard a rumor. I'm sure it's not true, but people have been talking and they say you're, ugh I can't even say it."_

_"Gay?" Jamie asked, quirking an eyebrow._

_"Please don't say that word in my house!" Mr. Bennett sighed._

_"I am gay, though." Jamie blurted out. _

_"What?" Mr. Bennett barked gruffly, slamming his hands on the table._

_"Yeah, I'm gay, and Sophie is..." Jamie raised his eyebrows mockingly. "Guess."_

_"L-lesbian?" Mr. Bennett muttered, paling considerably._

_"Nope! She's pansexual!" Jamie grinned._

_"I did not raise my children to be queers!" Mr. Bennett spat. "I'm calling your mom."_

_"Go ahead." Jamie went back to drying the dishes._

_"Hello, Caroline? Yeah it's Mark, listen. Your son says he's gay." Mark held the phone away from his ear._

_"WHAT?!" Jamie's mom bellowed. "No child of mine is a disgusting little faggot!"_

_"And Sophie, she's pansexual." He winced, and held the phone away from his ear again._

_"WELL I SUPPOSE I DON'T HAVE CHILDREN." Caroline shrieked, hung up and slammed the phone down._

_"You're going to live with your Grandma Kim until you graduate from high school. Also you're getting transferred. Go tell Sophie. She's going with you." Mark seethed. Jamie nodded his head, an traipsed up the steps and walked into Sophie's room._

_"Hey! Jamie! What brings you to my neck of the house?" Sophie beamed, getting off her bed, and hugging her big brother._

_"Mom and dad know, Soph. I'm sorry." Jamie looked down at his little sister, who seemed to hug him tighter._

_"Don't be. I was going to tell them eventually." She smiled. "I guess it's you and me."_

_"And Grammy Kim." Jamie added._

_"Grammy Kim? She's an even bigger homophobe than mom and dad."_

_"I know, but she's old, so all she does is sleep." Jamie cracked a lopsided grin, showing off his slightly crooked front tooth._

_"That's true."_

_"Come on, let's get packed." Jamie left Sophie's room, and walked into his own. He packed all his clothes, and his laptop, phone, etc, etc, and the chargers. It all fit quite nicely into a small duffel bag he had received for Christmas from his dad. It was for gym equipment. Five minutes he was outside Sophie's room, waiting for his sister. "Sophie let's go!" He urged._

_"Screw off! I don't want to go!" She yelled back. Jamie turned the knob and walked inside. Sophie looked horrified. "I'm scared, Jamie. Is it Pitch?" Her eyes widened._

_"Well, fear is always caused by Pitch, so in a way, yeah. There will always be night mares, Sophie."_

_"I want to see Jack. And Bunny." She looked up at Jamie. "Where are they?"_

_"I don't know, Sophie. I wish I did." His features shifted from happy to forlorn, to hopeful. "They'll show up when Manny tells them to."_

* * *

Jamie woke up, trembling. He'd tried so hard to forget that awful memory. Jamie Bennett's worst fear, you see, was being rejected. The tears clouded his vision as he stumbled into the bathroom connected to his bedroom, and opened his drawer. He pulled out the small plastic container, rattling it for good measure. He let out a sigh of relief, realizing his blades were still in there. The brunette shut the door, and flipped on the light. He kissed the flat side before dragging it across his scarred skin. Jamie knew what he was doing, this not being his first time. He hissed at the air coming into contact with the wound, and made another angry red slash. "Just." Slash. "One." Slash. "More." Slash. "Cut!" Slash. He dug into his arm with the metal blade, slicing a vein. "Shit!" The blood poured out of the gash. "Jack! Tooth! North! Bunny! Someone help me!" His eyes fluttered closed. "The only way to live, is to die." He closed his eyes, and succumbed to the blackness.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N ok so this chapter is really crap. Like I don't even know where I was going with this. Be nice.  
**

**I apologize for taking 12 and a half centuries to update this junk. Christmas, family, tumblr, I was lazy. The usual. Wheee.**

**Morgan~**

* * *

Jack looked up at the sky as a fat tear rolled down his cheek. He remembered the oath he took, when Jamie was just eight. He always thought that being a guardian would be horrible, even when he knew it would mean watching his best friend grow up. His first believer. The last light. He remembered what North said. 'They are all we have.' And 'Guard them with your life.' He groaned into the wind, and looked up at the sky from his perch on the Burgess steeple. "Manny? You there? I got an unorthodox question to ask."

Yes, Jack?

"Well you see, I know something has happened to Jamie. I want to help him, but that might be hard if no-one else can see me. Can you make me visible?"

I see. Well, that is unorthodox. I will have to ponder this request.

"How long will that take, Manny?"

Perhaps an hour or so. You will know.

"Alright. But Manny?"

Yes, child?

"I'm scared, is he going to be okay?"

You know I cannot answer that.

"Yeah I know. Talk to you later."

Silence. Jack sighed, and flew around the town, sweeping by Jamie's new home, peering into his empty bedroom window. Jack's stomach was in knots, as he silently begged for the guardians. "Please, I need help." He whispered. "North, I don't want him to die. Tooth, Bunny, Sandy, I need you guys." He whispered into the icy breeze. He spun a loop in the air, before zipping back to his spot, the church steeple once again. "SO what say you, M-I-M?"

I have agreed to grant your wish. But you may need to get in touch with the times, Jack.

"Really? So people can see me?" Jack was overjoyed.

Yes, and hear you.

"This is great!" He jumped down off the steeple, landing in a cushy snow drift. He had some shopping to do!

* * *

Stepping out of the nearest mall, Jack was piled down with bags from various stores. Mostly American Eagle. He always thought they had cool clothes. Unfortunately, now that he was visible, he would have to attend school. He walked back to Jamie's place, never really taking the time to see how Burgess has changed since he had lived there. It was... Different. The buildings were fancier, but the air was thicker. Snow fell less often, and the sidewalks could never stay clean. Jack stopped walking, having reached the brick building. It was the morning after Jamie had had the dream. He was still lying, close to death on the bathroom door. He knocked on the door, and it simply swung open. Jack entered the house. "Soph?" He called, careful not disturb the elderly woman in the recliner. "Jamie?" Sophie padded down the stairs, thinking she heard her name. She was about twelve, and had grown into a beautiful pre-teen. She was going to break a lot of hearts. "Sophie!"

"J-Jack? Is that you?" She grinned, running to Jack, collapsing into his arms. "I knew you would return."

"Yeah, I'm back. To stay." He hugged her back. "Hey! Guess what?"

"What?"

"Everyone can see me now!" He announced. "Isn't that cool?"

"Yeah, I guess." Sophie scrunched her face up. "Won't that make it hard to make snow and stuff?"

"I modernized it!" Jack beamed, holding up a sleek iPhone. "There's a special app North designed for me."

"That _is_ cool!" Sophie exclaimed, casting a glance at her grandmother. "I bet you want to see Jamie?"

"That'd be nice, yeah." Jack rubbed the back of his neck, laughing humorlessly.

"Here's his room." Sophie said, pointing to a door directly of the living room. Jack nodded and pushed the door open. It swung open with a creak, as Sophie turned to go prepare dinner.

"Jamie?" Jack called into the darkness. He flipped on the light and gasped, as he saw Jamie's pale form gasping for life on the tile floor. "Jamie!"

"Hi Jack." Jamie managed. "Listen, I love you ok. Whatever happens to me, I want you to know that I love you with all my heart." He was gasping for air in between syllables.

"Shh. I know, Jamie." Jack comforted, reaching for a phone. He punched in 911, and pressed the phone to his ear. "Hello? I need an ambulance," You know how that goes. He told them the address. What was up, blah blah blah. Jack ended the call. Burgess was a somewhat small town, with remarkable emergency services. The ambulances took less than ten minutes to arrive and have Jamie in an ambulance. "I need to go with him." Jack pleaded with the EMT on site. "Please!"

"Jack!" Sophie yelled, running out if the house. "What's wrong?" Jack sniffed and explained the situation. "It's all my damn fault."

"No! You didn't do anything." Sophie said, confused by his statement.

"I left, Sophie." Jack looked at the ground. "I'm so freaking stupid!"

"Sir, can you come with me for a moment please?" The EMT asked Jack.

"Yeah?"

"What relationship do you have with the patient?"

"He's my boyfriend. I think. It's complicated." Jack slapped himself mentally.

"Ok, well sir, he has many bruises on his body."

"What's your point?" An edge was creeping into his soft voice.

"He said he recently had a fight with his boyfriend. I'm presuming that's you."

"About two days ago."

"And was it a physical altercation?"

"No! Never!" Jack gasped, unable to imagine him and Jamie physically harming each other.

"Well, then this almost proves it."

"Proves what?"

"Sir, I would have to run tests at a hospital to be sure, but I believe that Jamie Bennett was raped."

* * *

**A/N: BOOM! Cliffhanger because science told me to. *gives middle fingers***

**Wait and see what happens next yall**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Whale hai. Hows it going. I trust everyone had a totally rhombus christmas. In honor of the new year, I will be doing a readers choice New Years Midnight Kiss fanfic.**

**Vote in the reviews for either:  
Rise of the Guardians  
Ouran High School Host Club  
Deathnote  
Doctor WHo  
Torchwood  
Les Mis  
Adventure Time  
Regular Show  
Thorki  
Hetalia  
Harry Potter**

**Ok, so Pippa may be a bit OOC in this fair warning yo**

**Comment what pairing you would like with it. PLEASE DO THIS I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU GUYS AS LONG AS YOU AREN'T BEING AN ASSHOLE. Thank you!**

* * *

**"**Raped?" Jack repeated. "Who the hell raped my boyfriend?"

"Sir, try to remain calm. It's hardly conclusive, but he is showing the telltale signs of a rape victim. He is withdrawn, and goes into a state of panic if someone so much as touches his arm. He's exerted himself, and he's on life support. I'm so sorry, but I don't believe he will make it." The EMT gave Jack a very worried, and concerned look before climbing into the ambulance and shutting the door.

"Shit." Jack whispered, turning to Sophie. "Sophie, what do I do?"

"Jack, I don't know." She gave a weak, teary smile. "You should eat."

"I'm immortal, I don't get hungry."

"Fine, but you can still taste things." Sophie called, walking back into the house. She had always had a knack for charming people.

"Alright, alright I'm coming." Jack walked inside, welcomed by the delicious aroma of cooking chicken and spices.

"So, you like chicken?" Sophie called from the stove.

"Sure." Jack said, icy eyes shimmering. "It's been awhile since I had a proper meal."

"I can imagine." Sophie laughed weakly, and went about preparing jack a plate of pan-fried chicken and carrots, and a glass of orange juice. "We don't have much, sorry."

"Don't be, it looks amazing." Jack winked, spearing a piece of chicken with the cheap plastic fork Sophie put on his plate. He popped the meat in his mouth. "It tastes amazing too." He chewed it slowly, savoring the flavor.

"Thanks." Sophie beamed and sawed through a piece of chicken, eating the small chunks. "My lazy Grammy Kim never bothers to cook." She swallowed. "So I do the cleaning and cooking, and Jamie works two jobs." She looked really sad all of a sudden. "At least my Grammy Kim gets pension checks, but she has terminal cancer, so her medical bills are a lot. We can't afford health insurance, and our parents refuse to pay child support."

"So Jamie worked two jobs?" Jack stabbed a carrot. "I could've helped you guys! I could've had North help you. The Tooth Fairy is a billionaire, she has over seventy-billion dollars in dimes! She doesn't need all that, she gets a million more each day! No exaggeration! God, why did I leave?" He yelled at the ceiling.

"Jack, it's fine! Really, we're ok." Jack stood up, and stormed out the door. "Where are you going, Jack?"

"Hospital." He called back.

* * *

"I'm here to see Jamie Bennett." Jack said to the woman behind the desk. He inhaled deeply, mulling the scent of bleach and medicinal ointments.

"Ok, sir. Have a seat."

"Why the hell would I do that?" Jack wasn't here to have a seat, he was here to see his baby.

"Sir, visiting hours don't start for another seven hours." The woman looked over her spectacles and glared at Jack.

"I don't give a shit about visiting hours, sweet-cheeks." Jack pulled his phone out of his pocket and pressed the snow app. A singe, magic flake landed on the tip of the ladies nose and she gave Jack a yellowing, elderly grin.

"Jamie Bennett? Why he's in room 3A, second floor dear. Go on up."

"Thank you." Jack gave the woman a thin-lipped smile, and walked to the stairwell, flinging the door open. He trudged up the plastic coated steps, and rounded the corner to the second floor door, opening it. He turned down hallway 3, and opened the first door, room 3A. "Jamie it's - what the hell? Pippa?"

* * *

"I can explain!" Pippa begged, running after Jack.

"Don't freaking speak to me you slut." Jack scoffed, refusing to turn around.

"Jack, wait!" Pippa yelled. "Jack, Jack please wait up."

"Why should I. You forced my boyfriend to make out with you, while he's on life-support, that's freaking sick Pippa. Sick!"

"I know, but I was lonely. He's just so perfect, and he has to be _gay_, I just couldn't take it anymore, Jack, you of all people should know lonely."

"Don't you dare speak about my past as an immortal." Jack hissed, finally turning around. "You don't have that right."

"I thought you wanted this for Jamie, for him to be a guardian."

"Pippa, why would I want that? He has to _die_."

"So? He'll always be there." Pippa rolled her eyes.

"Pippa you're so thick." Jack laughed humorlessly. "What if Manny doesn't choose him to be an immortal! Then he would be _dead_ and only that."

"His own fault." Pippa sighed and walked past Jack. "Look, all I wanted was a little third base action."

"You're a retard Pippa." Jack walked in the same direction that Pippa just walked in. He walked down the stairs and out the main door before storming back to the pond, in the center of town. He wasn't even in Burgess. How did he know Jamie would be here. "I guess I felt in in my heart." He muttered to the wind. His cellphone rang. "Hello?" He said.

"This is St. Lobelia Mercy Hospital. Jamie Bennett has just woken up, he's asking for you, and we also have the test results. We would like to speak with you."

"O-of course I'll be right over. Did he perchance mention a 'Pippa'?"

"No, sir, he did not."

"Then I'll be there sooner than right over." He hung up, and broke into a run to the Mercy Hospital. "I'm here to see-"

"Jamie Bennett. I know." The woman glared at him. "You know where his room is."

"Yeah, that I do." Jack smiled awkwardly. He made his way to Jamie's room and entered. "Hey Jamie."

"Jack." Jamie said, avoiding Jacks gaze.

"Mr. Frost? Can I speak to you now?"

"Sure." They went into the hallway.

"We have the test results. Jamie was raped. We know who did it."

"Who the hell was it?"

"Mark Bennett, Sir."

"His dad?"

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so yeah. Quick update! A+ for me. I love this fic. I really do and I hope other people love it too. Please please please I beg of you let me know what fandom and pairing you want for my New Years Midnight Kiss fic thingy blah blah blah. Like it would really help.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: so I've rewritten this three times so you guys should like it. Also reviews. It's not that hard to review! **

* * *

"Jamie." Jack smiled sadly. "Hi."

"What do you want? Here to give me pity?"

"No! I know you wouldn't want that. I'm here to see you."

"Why? Here to lead me on and then leave?" Jamie's word drove through Jack like a spear. "I'm not right for you." He continued, looking anywhere but into Jack's gaze. "You need someone who's ok with their boyfriend leaving after five minute interactions."

"Jamie, I'm so freaking sorry. You have no idea how much it kills me to see you like this."

"I think it kills me more. Considering it drove me to try killing myself." The brunette retorted, shooting daggers at Jack.

"Jamie, you need someone to help you. I'm here for you."

"There it is. Pity. Maybe you should just leave."

"Jamie? Are you messing with me?"

"Nope."

"Does this have something to do with Pippa?" Jack's eyes grew wide.

"No. Why would it have anything to do with Pippa?" Jamie looked at the opposite wall, completely blocking out Jack from his vision.

"Maybe because she shoved her tongue in your mouth?"

"That didn't happen. I've been unconscious. "God, stop being dense and get out." Jamie rolled his eyes and pointed towards the heavy door. His heart clenched as Jack nodded slowly and gulped down tears. He just wanted Jack to leave him alone, so he could die. "Just leave, Jack." Jack pushed open the door to Jamie's hospital room and pressed the call nurse button. Within minutes a nurse walked in.

"Are you alright, sir?" She asked, checking Jamie's monitors and drips.

"I was wondering if you had a person I could talk to about euthanizing myself." His voice was barely above a whisper.

"We do have therapists, and psychologists, if you wanted to talk to one of them."

"Sure, whatever." Jamie sighed and relaxed in his cot.

"Alright then." She walked out and down the hallway. He was so going to be on suicide watch. Crap.

"I know you can't hear me." Jamie began. "But, Jack I need to say that I love you." Jack of course had gone into the storage room and crawled through the air vents, and was listening to Jamie's every word, tears flowing down his cheeks. "I know you weren't always there for me, and you wish now you were, but it was your own fault that I'm doing this. It has nothing to do with Mark anymore. God, I sound delusional, but dammit, Jack. Why weren't you there?" Jamie tore his fingers through his hair, and let out a series of choked sobs. "I hate you so much, you bastard." He didn't hate Jack. He could never.

"I'm glad you got that off your chest." Jack whispered, shuffling through the vent systems. He crawled back to the storage room, and crawled put of the vent. "North, help me now." He murmured, shaking dust out of his silvery hair. He pulled out his phone, and set it to a full on blizzard, in the town of Burgess. He wanted to go home, to snow. He wanted to see his little sister. He wanted to see Sophie again. She reminded him so much of her. Other than the physical differences, of course. Sophie's hair was a buttery yellow, where as his sister had deep, soulful, brown locks, that made him crave chocolate. Their eyes, though, they both had sparkling green eyes, full of life, and full of light. Jamie's eyes were deep, and full of hope. A hope that Jack knew was now dead. He looked to the moon, which was peeping over the horizon. "We have to help him, Manny." He pressed an app, and went invisible. "Wind take me to the Warren.

* * *

"Painting eggs, painting eggs." Bunny sang under his breath, lazing around the pool of dye, occasionally grabbing a little egg, and dipping the little legs in, watching them kick and churn up the liquid.

"Am I interrupting?" Jack grinned at Bunny.

"Jack! How've you been?" Bunny gave Jack a warm smile in return. Jack was like his son, they had been spending a lot of time together since Pitch attacked.

"Not good. I went to see Jamie."

"Oh! That's wonderful!"

"No, Bunny, it's not. He tried to kill himself."

"What? Jack, that's a bloody messed up joke, mate."

"I'm not joking." Jack tossed an egg in the air, catching it by an arm.

"Why the hell would he do that?"

"Because I said that he would die, and I would keep living."

"Harsh."

"Bunny, I _love _him."

"Still."

"He tried to be an immortal."

"He has the potential." Bunny stated.

"Wait, what?" Jack spun around, and tossed the egg he was holding over his shoulder.

"He has the potential to be an immortal. Maybe even a Guardian one day!" Bunny threw his paws in the air dramatically.

"H-he does?" A light pink crept over Jack's cheeks. "What would his center be?" Jack floated around the Warren hub.

"Its rather obvious isn't?" Bunny let out a small laugh.

"Um, no." Jack rolled his eyes. "It isn't."

"What did he have for all of those years we were gone, Jackie?"

"The beginning of some deep-rooted childhood issues." Jack threw an egg down the 'Asia' tunnel.

"You're bloody hilarious." Bunny rolled his eyes.

"I know."

"He had _faith_, Jack."

"What if the moon doesn't choose him?" Manny was a very serious no-nonsense kind of Guardian. And he was very particular when it came to choosing people to be immortal. "What will happen if he _does _die?"

"Then the world will have lost the most wonderful child ever to live." Bunny rested a paw on Jack's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm not cool with that answer."Jack removed Bunny's paw with a grimace, as his phone buzzed in his pocket. "Hello?"

"This is St. Lobelia Mercy Hospital. You need to get down here ASAP."

"Oh my God. Is something wrong with Jamie?"

"Sir, please just come down here." Jack ended the call and bid Bunny farewell. Within minutes, he was back at the hospital.

"What's the matter? Is he alright?"

"Not exactly." A worried look danced across the doctors features. "He has asked to be euthanized."

"Tell me you denied the request."

"Of course! We have no grounds to go through with the procedure."

"Oh thank God."

"In fact, we are releasing him."

"Th-that's great!"

"We have contacted his sister. She said you could give her a ride."

"Yes, I'll be right back with her."

* * *

**A/N: BOOM so that happened. Jamie is in a dark place right now, whats gonna happen next? Ok, so is anyone even reading this anymore? Like wow srsly i am getting no love.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**HAHAHA IM A BITCH. I'm so sorry for the delay. But I have a good excuse. That's a lie no I don't I'm just lazy as hell. So I hope you greedy bastards enjoy this chapter that I wrote over a three day period, and mostly at two am so here's the thing I did.**

* * *

"Sophie. Get a cab, and meet me at the hospital where Jamie is." Jack ordered, practically screaming at Sophie through the phone.

"Jack, I don't have any money." Sophie rolled her eyes, despite the fact Jack couldn't see her.

"I'll pay when you get here, but this is urgent." Jack was begging her. He tucked his phone between his shoulder and his jaw, propping it while he filled out paperwork.

"Fine." Sophie snorted, hanging the receiver on it's charging perch while she walked into her room and changed into somewhat presentable clothing. "Jamie you idiot." She grumbled, shoving her black earbuds in her ears as she grabbed a notepad from the little round table next to her snoring grandmother, and scribbled the address. She didn't want to talk to a cabbie or make polite conversation, so we would use her never-fail 'pretend I'm tourist that doesn't speak English' ploy. She pulled a hoodie over her head, placing the hood atop her bland, blonde hair, Marianas Trench blasting through the earpieces. Sophie slid her small feet into a pair of ratty, rad and black checkered vans, and walked out the door. Hailing a cab was easy, but getting them to take you places, not so much. She twirled the paper in her hands, waiting for a black and yellow vehicle to come around the corner of her somewhat busy street. She didn't trust any of these 'good' people that lined their front gardens with pansies, and waved at her when she walked on her way to go to the supermarket and buy groceries for the week. She saw how they sneered, and turned away when she passed. Thinking she couldnt see them. She would never ask them for a ride. Sophie sighed, blowing her fringe out of her eyes. Five minutes passed, then ten, going on to fifteen, and finally twenty minutes passed, and Sophie was left standing in the chilly air, waiting for a cab. Giving up, she sighed and walked down the pavement, stopping in front of the auto-repair shop around the corner. Her best friends older brother worked there, and he could probably give her a lift. She pushed open the door.

* * *

"Sophie! This is my fifth message! Get down here now!" Jack whisper-yelled over the phone. He ran his fingers through his hair and let a strangled sob. He couldn't handle this stress. Jack strode out of the hospital doors, and down the road to a bar. He needed alcohol in his system, and he needed it _now. _He twisted the cold, metallic handle and pulled the door open, stepping inside. The scent of alcohol, sweat, and frying oil hit him like a slap to the face, but he had grown used to the smell, having grown up around a similar scent with his alcoholic father, who would fry animal fats, and chew on them, like an ancient style of gum. Running his slender fingers through his frosty hair, he made his way over to the bar. "I need something strong." He murmured, checking his phone. Luckily the bartender heard his request, and brought him three tequila shots on a cheap black plastic tray. Jack gulped them down, immediately feeling the effects. His worries were melting away. A small smile tugged at his firm, smooth lips. "Hey! You!" He called out, making a gesture in the direction of the bartender, whose name was 'Alex. G' according to his name tag. "Did YOU know, my boyfriend tried to kill himself?" Jack nodded at himself, before continuing. "Yep! I told him he would die and I would live forever. Because I'm Jack Frost." he gave a proud and slightly smug look at the last remark. "So do YOU have a boyfriend?" Jack asked, sloshing his drink around inside his glass.

"Yeah. His name is Jack too. Jack B. He plays guitar."

"I do too!" Jack Frost gasped, throwing his hands into the air dramatically. "What do you do?"

"I sing." Alex shrugged. "Listen, man, here's my number, call me if you have more trouble, or you just want to talk. But, hey, remember, even if it's not your weekend, it's gonna be your year." Alex winked and started scrubbing the countertop where Jack had had his drinks, and cleared away the glassware. Jack stumbled to his feet and out the door, going back to the hospital. He had to talk Jamie, while he was still drunk.

* * *

"Matt?" Sophie called. "You here?" Sophie peered around the spacious back room, where only a few people were working on cars, and she knew them all, having spent countless hours chilling out in the back room with almost all the workers, until Jamie hit eighteen years old, and spent a large portion of his time with 'various friends' which even Sophie knew meant one night stands. She took out her headphones and stuffed them in her pocket next to her phone. "Hey Zack, where's Matt?" Sophie asked the brunette, who was working on the Chevy truck, doing something with the engine.

"Sophie! My favorite midget!" Zack teased, straightening his posture, and placing the wrench next to him. "I look awful right now so pretend you're blind." He flicked his head, causing his fringe to get out of his face. "He's on break right now, what's up?"

"I need a ride to the hospital." She admitted, silently praying for the Easter Bunny to show up. That was the wonderful thing about the mechanics at the shop. They didn't consider a little kid for believing in the Guardians, but they didn't act _too _mature around her. In fact, Sophie had caused Zack and Matt to believe in the Guardians again.

"Jamie?" Zack gave her a sympathetic glance, as he stretched his arms. Sophie nodded, smiling as she looked at him. Sophie admired him. "I'll give you a ride there and a ride back here. We'll get Chinese food on the way back here, yeah?" Sophie smiled, and nodded.

"Thanks Zack, you rock." She gave him a tight hug, and buried her face in his shoulder. He was like her brother. Not that Jamie wasn't amazing, but she felt like Jamie wasn't there enough. Zack was her best friend, and her rock. He fished his keys out of his pocket, and they walked out of the auto-shop. "Zack, we might need to give Jamie's boyfriend Jack a ride here too."

"Jack?" Zack's eyes widened. "Jack FROST? My best friend is dating a Guardian and he didn't even bother to tell me." Zack chuckled weakly.

"I know." Sophie laughed, shaking her head. "It's crazy." She got into Zack's Impala I and they drove off to St. Lobelia's Mercy Hopsital.

* * *

"Finally!" Jack sighed, as Sophie got out of the Impala and walked over to Jack.

"Jack, this is Zack. Play nice." She walked into the hospital. "Hello, I'm Sophie Bennet."

"Yes, we are releasing Jamie. Would you mind filling these out, while we speak to his boyfriend?" The nurse asked.

"Of course not." Sophie took the clipboard that was being offered to her.

"Mr. Frost?" The nurse asked, walking outside.

"Meeeee!" Jack giggled.

"Who is this?" The nurse motioned to Zack.

"I'm Zack, I'm their ride." He extended his hand to shake, but the nurse scowled, and shook her head vivaciously. He withdrew his hand. "I'm Sophie's best friend."

"Sir, youre much older than her."

"Your point being? I can't be best friends with my other best friend's little sister? We'll I'll tell you something, Nurse. I wouldn't be HALF the man I am today without Sophie Bennet." He folded his arms over his chest.

"Alright sir." The nurse turned away and looked at Jack. "I'll be right back with your boyfriend." She turned again and walked inside. A few minutes late, Sophie walked outside with Jamie.

"Where's the nurse?" Zack asked, furrowing his brows.

"Ditched her." Sophie smirked. "Come on Let's go." Zack and Sophie walked over to the car and got in, turning on the radio as they waited for Jamie and Jack.

"Hey." Jack said, grasping Jamie's hand.

"Hey." Jamie replied, squeezing jacks cold hand. "I'm sorry for how I acted before. I'm so happy you're still here."

"Where else would I be?" Jamie's words got to Jack.

"The Ice Palace, or the North Pole, or literally anywhere in the world you wanted to be, Jack." Jamie turned around to Jack, his large brown eyes glistening with moisture.

"Jamie, I know we have a lot of stuff to figure out, but we have our whole lives ahead of us." Jack smiled, and wrapped his arms around Jamie's neck, pressing his cool forehead to Jamie's. "I am quite fond of you."

"I am quite fond of you as well, Mr. Frost." Jamie smiled before closing the space between them, in a sweet kiss. They jumped approximately ten feet in the air, when the startling noise of Zac, blowing the car horn, and Sophie laughing her ass off. "I hate them." Jamie whispered with a grin, walking to the Impala.

* * *

**Go ahead and hate me. It sucks. This chapter got away from me. I mean really got away from me. I had a set idea, and then had a different idea and I have been winging it since Sophie was waiting for the cab. Oh and there will be a lot of music references and band references, so I'm really sorry if you don't get them. So the examples in this chapter are:**

**_Weightless _by All Time Low  
**

**Alex G. (Gaskarth) from All Time Low**

**Jack B. (Barakat) from All Time Low **

**Zack (Merrick) from All Time Low**

**Matty (Mullins) from Memphis May-Fire**

**I really need a life. But if you can't tell I love All Time Low, and they are basically my life. So I recommend checking them out. Also Memphis May-Fire. I'm going to get started on the next chapter, and not let you guys wait another millennium for another a chapter. :) stay perfect, and keep reading. ALSO GIVE ME REVIEWS PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEWS ARE GOLDEN I NEED REVIEWS I THRIVE OFF REVIEWS. Imagine I'm holding Sophie off of a cliff. Reviews or the girl DIES! I'll see you all in Dante's inferno I mean the next chapter what **


End file.
